In computer system, data is transacted between devices via the buses. For instance, in a computer system, a central processing unit (CPU) bridges a number of peripherals, such as hard disk drivers, compact disc (CD) drivers, display cards and etc, through a chipset, and the connections between the CPU, the chipset, and the peripherals are via the buses for transferring data. Regarding to the requirements of efficiency and utility rate, the computer system with high performance is designed. Therefore, the bus speed is raised to meet the requirements of transacting data quickly. As a result, in modern computer system, a high speed bus, for example the Front Side Bus (FSB), is used between CPU and the chipset. According to the FSB bus specification, the data is transmitted at the high speed of GHz level, such as 1066 GHz to 1333 MHz.
In order to ensure the correct operations of the electronic devices, the input/output functions are tested when manufacturing the electronic device. When testing the electronic device, an external testing device is introduced in one end of the electronic device; therefore a testing data is transmitted from the testing device to the electronic device and then the testing data is received in another end of the electronic device. Finally, the transmitted testing data and the received testing data is compared to determined whether the electronic device is correctly operated. Since the high speed bus is required in the modern electronic devices, the high speed testing device for testing high speed input/out functions is required. However, the high speed testing device is pretty expansively, the cost of the electronic device is increased.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a system and related method for testing an electronic device with a high-speed bus interface.